Who am I?
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: This is a HRE is Germany fic. HREXItaly forever!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I thought of this when I was reading fanfics I just couldn't resis the idea! And no it's not a Canada fanfic but that does get me thinking... HREXITALY FOREVER! They were made for each other!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~*~*~*Germany POV~*~*~***_

"ENGLAND VHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at him. It was a ordinary meeting at the world conference at Italy's place. It's out in the country far way from Venice, but near Italy's house. France was fighting with England, America was laughing saying that he's the hero, Spain was holding a cursing Romano, Italy was drawing pasta and a boy with a black hat and black cape, Japan was just sitting saying nothing, Switzerland was telling him to 'man up', China was saying how 'immachure' us young countries are, Russia is just... being Russia, Austria was playing on a random paino, Hungary was beside him listening to the piece, my brother Prussia was laughing his 'Kesesesese' laugh, and I could've sworn I saw a floting bear asking 'who?' and a voice sounding much like America's whispering 'I'm Canada'. Italy said he had to go to the bathroom and left.

"Fine you bloody git! If you want to be a child then be one!" England told France. He then grabbed a wand with a star at the top, and started to say weird words. That was when I steped in.

"Germany! What? Wait no!" England yelled near at the end of what ever he was chanting about and a beam of light hit me in the chest.

_**~*~*~*No one POV~*~*~***_

The beam of light hit Germany and light surrounded him.

"Vhat did you do to my baby brother?!" Prussia yelled/asked England.

"W-well I was going to make France have the mind of when he was younger, but Germany starteled me." England said scared. The light sudenly disappered and the German was wearing a black hat with a gold trim, a black shirt with a white ascot, brown pants, and black boots. And in his hand was a pushbroom that belonged to a Italian. When France saw him he started to shake in fear. Austria, Hungary, and Pussia gasped.

"Mein Gott... He was alive all this time..." Prussia whispered.

_**~*~*~*? POV~*~*~***_

Darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness. Last thing I remembered was France.

_'He never gave the finale blow did he? He just left me there to die. I'm so sorry my dear sweet Italia. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise. I hope that one day we would meet again... Hm? A light?' _My eyes opened and I saw something.

_'A ceiling? Does Heaven have ceilings? Ah! My head hurts!' _I was going to put my hand to my head when I saw a broom in my hand.

_'I still have it with me? I'm not in Heaven am I?' _I looked down at myself and I looked... different... I was still in my clothes, but it was all wrong. My legs and arms were longer. My hands, and feet were larger. It was just wrong.

"V-vhat happened to me?" I asked out loud.

"My voice!" I cryed.

"Calm down dude!" A weird voice said. I turn my head to the sound of the voice and saw a group of people.

"Who said that? Who are you?" I demanded. My eyes landed on HIM.

"France." I growled out. I tryed to stand up, failed a couple of times, but I stood up eventually. I saw him shake in his boots. Good. I want him to be afraid.

"France. How dare you. You almost killed me and you show your face to me after I vake up?! I vill make you regret that day ve fought. How dare you try to kill the all mighty Holy Roman Empire!" I yelled at him.

"Dude calm down! France never tryed to kill you! And your name is 'Germany' not 'Holy Roman Empire'!" The same voice said. I looked and saw a boy with blond hair and that stubborn piece of hair that won't stay down like Austria's, blue eyes, glasses, and strange clothing. In fact everyone there was wearing strange clothing.

"Vhat do you mean by 'dude'? And my name is NOT 'Germany'. I am the great Holy Roman Empire! Grandson of Germania!" I told him. I looked around, and my eyes laid on Austria, Miss. Hungary, and my bruder Prussia.

"Ah! Austria, Miss. Hungary, bruder! Tell me vere are ve? Vhat happened to me? Vhy is France here? Who are these people?" I asked them. They stared at me... And stared... And stared... Then Prussia snaped out of it, ran up to me, and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Mein bruder! Mein precious little bruder! I thought you died! I'm so happy!" He yelled in my ear.

"Calm down bruder! I can't breath!" I said.

"Oh sorry." He said and reduce the pressure. I sighed.

"Thank you. Now vill you tell me vhat happened?" I asked him.

"Vell... Ahhhh- Hungary, Austria, and I need to talk. Vait here." He then went to the others to talk.

_'Vhat is going on?' _I thought. I looked at all the weird people to see what they were going to do. Then it hit me.

"Italia. Bruder! Vhat happened to Italia?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Eh?" He asked.

"I asked 'vhat happened to Italia?'. Did something bad happened to her? Did France do anything bad to her? You have to tell me! I promised that I vould come back to her as soon as I could! I've been gone for thirty years! That isn't soon! Tell me! Please Prussia." I beged him. He just looked at me. I realized that he wouldn't tell me.

"Fine. I'll go find her myself." I walked out of the room. It was kind of hard with my new legs and hight, but soon I got the hang of it.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

"Ahh that's much better... I took a long time in the bathroom, but I hope that Germany won't mind." I said out loud. I was walking back from the bathroom with my eyes closed (I memorized this whole building so I know what goes where) when I bumped into some one, and I fell on my butt.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I cryed.

"No I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." The man said. I noded and smiled. I took the hand with out looking and I got up.

"Thank you. My name is Italy! What's yours?" I asked him.

_'Why does his voice sound familiar?' _I thought.

**_~*~*~*Holy Roma POV~*~*~*_**

I was so focus on finding the way out that I didn't see the person walking in front of me. When I looked at him I noticed that he looked like my sweet Italia, but he was wearing weird clothes like the others in the weird room. Even his smile was like hers. When he told me his name though... I thought that he was joking.

"I'm sorry, but could you say that again?" I asked him. The boy looked confused.

"Okay. My name is Italy. I'm the northern part, and I have a big brother named Romano who is the southern part." The boy told me. My eyes widen.

_'No... Italy is a girl... Not a boy... Nor is she this old... What happned to me?' _I thought. I then thought of something.

"Excuse me, but do you know the Holy Roman Empire?" I asked him. He stiffen.

"How do you know Holy Roma?" He asked me

_'O-only Italia calls me that... This means...'_

"Please tell me! Do you know what happened to him? How he died? Is he even dead?" He asked me.

"Why do think he's dead?" I asked him. He hanged his head.

"Big brother France said he died. He told me that he didn't give the finale blow, and the body disappered, but... He had Holy Roma's hat..." And then he started to cry.

"So please tell me how you know him! Tell me if he's alive! If he is, but you can't tell me where he is just tell him that I miss him and I waited for such a long time. But I want you to tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me. I made friends. That I met someone named Germany and he's realy nice once you get to know him. I want to see him again and meet all of my friends. Please tell him that. If he's alive... I'm sorry I just miss him a lot. So many things happened since he left all those years ago. I gain independice. Things got invented. There even was two world wars." He told me.

_'There's no doubt about it... He's my Italia... But... How long was I asleep?'_

"Al-alright. I'll tell him... And so you know... He is alive." I told him. He got this realy big smile.

"R-realy?"

"Realy. But I can't tell anyone where he is or France will try to do something. The Holy Roman Empire asked me this favor. I'll see you soon okay?" Italy noded.

"Goodbye Holy Roma's friend."

"Goodbye... Italy..." I then walked away and found my way out of the building and into a feld of flowers. I looked at the sky. Tears started to go down my face.

"Why god? What is going on? Where am I? Who am I?" I asked knowing deep down that I might never get the answer.

* * *

**Poor HRE not knowing what's going on... I hope that you guys liked it though. Please review and read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I FEEL HAPPY THAT I GOT A LOT OF FOLLOWERS FOLLOWING MY STORY! ='D I'm glad that people are liking this story! Hope you'll like this and the more to come!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~*~*~*Prussia POV~*~*~***_

"I asked 'vhat happened to Italia?'. Did something bad happened to her? Did France do anything bad to her? You have to tell me! I promised that I vould come back to her as soon as I could! I've been gone for thirty years! That isn't soon! Tell me! Please Prussia." My little brother beged me. I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say.

_'That's right... He thinks that Italy is a girl...' _My brother face turn stirn and he looked angry.

"Fine. I'll go find her myself." He said. He turn and clumsy walked away.

"What... What just happened?" America asked. I looked at him.

"Mein baby brother is the Holy Roman Empire, und France told me he died!" I yelled at him.

"Und now... Und now he's going to find out that the Thirty Years Var is long over! Ve need to find him! But I vant someone to vatch France while I go find my baby bruder!" I ran out of the room not long after I said that with my awsome bird, Gilbird, flying after me. When I ran around the corner I almost ran into Italy.

"Italy! Did you see Germany?" I asked him. I didn't want him to know that Germany was the Holy Roman Empire. At least not yet. I don't know how to brake it to him.

"Germany? No I didn't. To tell the truth my eyes were closed the whole time." He told me.

_'Uhhhh Isn't his eyes close now? Wait I think I don't want to know. There are some things that I'll never know about Italy and the way he does things.' _I thought.

"But I did meet a guy that sounded like Germany go by earlyer. He left the bulding though." Italy told me.

_'I might still find him!'_

"Danke Italy!" I ran as fast as I could, and went outside. I found HRE (as I like to call him sometimes) in a feld of flowers looking at the sky.

_**~*~*~*Holy Roman Empire POV~*~*~***_

"Bruder!" I turned around to see Prussia hufing trying to catch his breath.

"Vhat do you vant?" I asked him. I was so angry at him. He didn't tell me anything. I found the hard truth that my dear Italia is a boy.

"I-I vant to tell you I'm sorry. I just didn't know vhat to tell you. France told me you died, you coming suddenly out of novhere, und now this. I just didn't know vhat to do. Es tut mir leid mein Bruder.*" He told me.

"Bruder... Am I in the future?" I asked him.

"...Ja... You are..."

"What year is it?"

"2013... So... You've found out Italy is a boy?"

"Ja... Italia looked an acted just like a girl..." My face started to heat up.

"*sigh* Bruder let me tell you something. Love does NOT chose who or what you fall in love vith. If you truly love Italy then you vouldn't care if Italy is a guy. Besides the vorld is more accepting to two men, and two women loving each other. So people realy vouldn't care if you kiss Italy in public. Now tell me. Do you still love Italy like you did before." I started to think. And an image of kissing went into my head.

"Kesesesese Are you thinking of kissing Italy?" Prussia asked me bering me out of my thoughts.

"H-how did you know?"

"It vas obvious. So I take it that you still love Italy?"

"... Ja... I told he-him that I will still love him no mater what... Now vhy did that man say my name vas Germany?"

"Ahhh veeeeellllll... It just... You have a baby brother! Ja! Und he's fully grown, und he lookes just like you!"

"Vhat? I-I'm a big brother?"

_~*~*HRE's image of Germany...~*~*_

_He's as tall as Prussia, maybe bigger. Big strong body. Blonde hair that's a bit lighter. Blue eyes that seemes to become clouded, and grow lighter from age. Looks stern, but smiles a warm smile._ **(AN: This is HRE's 'dream body'. The body that he wishes to have when he grows up.)**

_~*~*End HRE's image of Germany...~*~*_

"Vhen can I meet him?" I asked. Prussia looked taken aback.

"Vell... You can't..." He said looking to the side.

"Vhy?"

"Vell... Because something weird happened und England cast a spell und now you are in your little bruder's body..."

"... VHAT?!"

"Ja..."

"This-this is just to much..." I said and looked down.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

I opened the room and saw everyone quite.

"Veee~ What happened?" I asked and looked around. I noticed someone missing.

"Veee~ Where's Germany?"

"*ahem* Germany vas not feeling to vell so he left to go home." Austria said.

"What? I need to go!" I yelled.

"No! Italy, Germany needs his rest. Maybe you could go over tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Austria told me.

"... Si... But I'll make him the best pasta ever to help him feel better!" I decided.

_**~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~***_

"How about I take you to my und Germany's home?" Prussia asked. I sighed.

"Sure... But I don't know if I can tell Italy who I am just yet..."

"Ja, ja. Come vith me." I followed him to this... thing...

"Vhat is this... contraption?" I asked him.

"This is a car. It is vay faster then a horse. Here let me help you." He opened the door, put me inside, straped this rope thing around me, closed the door, and did the same on the otherside. He put a thing in a hole and the... car started to life.

"Vhat is happening?" I yelled.

"Calm down. This is suposed to happen." Bruder told me.

"A-alright." I said. Prussia did somethings and the car started to move. I was amazed and afraid at the same time. I looked at my right, and saw the land go by. I saw so many things.

_'Wow... Things had changed... A lot...'_

_**~-*~*-~*-La time skipe-do-da at Germany's house~*-~*-~*-**_

Prussia helped me out of the car, and into the house.

"I'll lead you to your room." He told me. I followed him into a room that looks like mine from Austria's place, but it was a bit different.

"This is Germany's room, but I think you vill like it here. Now you need to vare Germany's cloths so might as vell start now." He said. I nodded. While Prussia was geting the clothes I looked out the window and saw it was dark out.

"Bruder, I think it's time to have dinner no?" I asked him. He looked at me, out the window, then back to me.

"Ja. Let's have a vonderful dinner!"

* * *

**I know it was sort and I'm sorry. I hope you liked it though! Please revew and read my other stories!**

***- I'm so sorry my brother. I used google translate for that so please tell me if I did that wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry that this is late, but I have school and things are mean. Yet I'm realy happy that people are liking this story, but I would very much like it if people read and review my other stories. I have read three of the revews and I feel happy, and I just want to read your thoughts and your ideas. Please and thank you. I hope you will like this chapter to! I don't own Hetlia or Animaniacs! Only the plot! P.S. I suck at spelling, and grammer.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~***_

For dinner we had mashed potatos, beer (although I didn't drink it. I had water since I don't know what the beer will do to me, and I would feel uncomfortable to drink it. Plus I don't fell like geting drunk.), bratwurst, and kuchen*.

"This is realy good bruder. Truth be told I'm a bit surprised that you made all this." I told him. He never did cook. It's amazing what some odd centries can do to someone.

"Vell I vas kind of forced to by Germany. He told me that I need to learn to cook for vhen he vasn't home." Prussia said.

"I agree vith Germany. Eventhough I havn't realy met him, he seems to know vhat to do. It's good that you know how to cook." I said. I finished the kuchen, and put the dishes in the sink. I then went back to my temporary room. I changed into a black 'tank top' and 'boxers'. I laid down to sleep.

_~*Dream and in 3 POV~*_

_'Long, long ago,' A voice said._

_'there vas a man who conquered the Mediterranean and obtained all the riches of this vorld. __His name vas the Roman Empire. The riches of this vorld, fame, vast lands...' It continued._

_'__It has been said that the man who obtained it all disappeared one day.'_

_'And now it's Vorld Var One!' It said suddenly after a moment of silence._

_There was a man in a forest wearing a green German uniform, what lookes like a shot gun on his back, comeback boots, was holding a stick, blonde slick back hair, icy blue eyes, and was looking very strick. Holy Roman Empire was inside this body, and he had no control of said body._

'What's happening to me? Why can't I move? Where am I?' _Holy Roman Empire thought to himself._

_"I'm supposed to be fighting the descendants of that Roman guy, but..." The man said, and he looked around. _

_"Something's vrong..." He looked down to the stick in his hands._

_"I crossed the border easily vith only a stick." The man then looked depressed._

_"This is the first time that I vas able to have enough time to eat a _Vurst._ Even if I spot an enemy, they run off somevhere. Am I dreaming?"_

'Is that what is going on to me?' _The man started to walk in a random direction._

_"Anyhow, I can't let my guard down. They must have something up their sleeves." He suddenly stoped. For what was in front of him was a crate... That said 'Tomatoes'._

_'And this... is my current situation.' The man thought. How the Holy Roman Empire can 'read' the man's thoughts he did not know. The man went up to the crate._

_"Vhy in the vorld are there tomatoes here?" He asked, and taped on it. When he did the crate jumped, and said 'Whoa!'._

_''Whoa'?' the man thought._

_"H-hi! I'm a tomato box fairy! I came here to be your friend! Let's play together!" A high piched voice said in the box. The man put two hands on each side of the lid._

_"It seems like there's someone in there!"_

_"N-no, there isn't! Please don't open it!" The man started to lift the lid._

_"Dammit... _**(AN: I'll let this word stay eventhough I don't like swear words. =/) **_so heavy...!"_

_"S-stop! What good would it do you to open me up?!"_

_'Show me... your identity!' The lid flew off and the man hit the ground._

_~*End dream and 3 POV~*_

I landed on my bed, sweating and breaing heavy.

"Vha-vhat vas that?" I asked out loud. I had no idea what happened in the dream. It was so weird.

_'Maybe I should tell bruder...' _I looked outside to see it was still dark out.

_'It could wait till morrning...' _I closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

After the meeting was over I went home and did what I would normaly do... but without Germany... Now that it was night time I was going to bed. I lyed on the bed with my pink tant top and my yellow boxers on, just thinking about how to make Germany better.

"Veee~ How to do it? Make pasta? No maybe his stomach won't handle it... Oh! I know! chicken soup! That always make people feel better! Yha and some Gelato** to!" I said out loud, and nodded. I turn off the lamp and finaly went to sleep.

_~*Dream~*_

_I woke up in a dark, and cramped space._

'Wha-what's happening to me? Where am I? Why does this seems familiar?' _I thought frantically. Then I remember. World War One. The day I meet my bestest friend in the whole world._

'How did this happened? How did I go back in time? Wait! What if I do something that makes Germany my friend? NO! I-I have to do this just like I did on that day! Si! Oh, but what if I slip up?... I'll just have to do my best!' _I didn't hear the footsteps that came. I got out of my thoughs when I heard someone say something and taped the crate._

_"Whoa!" I cryed. I realized that it was Germany who scared me._

'Even now he still scares me from time to time...' _I soon fell into my part, and did the same thing as back then. It felt so natural... When the top poped off I jumped up and pleaded like the Italian I am. I saw Germany stand up, and saw... Him..._

'I never knew how much they looked alike... Almost like... As if... No... They can't be the same... Maybe they are brothers... Yha just brothers...'_ I thought sadly..._

_~*End dream~*_

I woke up breathing heavily, sweating.

_'It was just a dream?' _I thought confused.

_'It felt so real...'_ I looked at my alarm clock, and saw that it was 4:00 am. I sighed.

"Veee~ I hope Germany will get better soon... I miss him..." I said out loud. I layed down, and stared at my ceiling. It was a wonderful blue. I sighed.

_'I have to sleep... Who knows what Germany is going though... He might worry if I get sick to...' _I sighed once more. I turn to my side.

"Please get better Germany..." I whispered, and went to sleep.

_**~-*~*-~*-This time skip is brought to you by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner~*-~*-~*-**_

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes.

"Mmmmmm What time is it?" I looked at my clock to see it's lunch time. My stomach growled. Time for pasta! I got out of bed and started to walk to my kitchen when my phone rang.

_**~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~***_

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhpppp Vhat is it?" I asked the person waking me up, with my face in my pillow.

"Vell I have to leave..." The person said... Prussia...

"To vhere?"

"Spain said that he had to talk to me in private. At his house. Uuuunnnddd it might take avhile..." I looked up at him. I think my face paled a little.

"Sooooo... Vhat are ve going to do?" I asked him. Prussia looked down with a sudden interest in his shoes.

"... Veeeeellll out of panic I called Italy..." I just know my whole face paled a lot.

"Vh-vhat do I do? Vhat do I do?!" I was scared. I don't know if I was ready to see my Italia so soon after finding out that he is... well a 'he'. Prussia just looked to Gilbird who was flying around his head. I sighed.

_'Well I had to face him sooner or latter...'_

* * *

**Yep that's the end of this chapter... I'm sooo sorry that it was so short and it took awhile... *shigh* I blame school... So did you like what I did with the time skip? Reminds you of your childhood huh? In my opinion the Animaniacs should've continued. Well please review and read my other stories! See ya and don't hit me!**

***- A german food. I think it's like a cake.**

****- Italian ice-cream. I think it's better for you or something like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this is taking a ****_LONG _****time, but I have school, the EVIL wrighters block, working on other stories, and reading 'Homestuck'. Don't know if you read it or not. If you don't know what it is, it's a webcomic, at MS Paint Adventures. Enjoy the chapter, and don't hit me! Please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**~*~*~*Prussia POV~*~*~***_

I felt really bad for doing this to my brother, but I panicked! I just hope that he forgives me... I walked down to the front door to see Italy there.

"Ah Ciao Prussia!" Italy greeted me with enthusiasm. I just smiled.

"Guten Tag Italy. Vest is in his room sleeping, so don't desturb him. Kay?" I asked him.

"Si!" Italy saluted his left hand salute.

"Gut. Now remember vhen you are done makeing food you have to clean after yourself because you know how Vest is such a clean freak." He just noded. I walked out.

"Tschüss Italy." I waved and walked away.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

I walked into Germany's house and went to make chicken soup and pasta. I try to not make a mess, but I sort of made a huge one.

_**~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~***_

I'm just laying on the bed not moving.

_'Uhhhgggg I don't think I could see him...' _I thought sadly.

_'But you must! You are the Holy Roman Empire! You can do anything!' _A voice argued back. I snaped out of my thoughts when I heard a beeping noise coming from the kitchen. I got curious and started to go find the sorce of the sound. When I got to the kitchen I saw Italy.

**_~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~*_**

"Ahhh! I got to clean this up! Germany would be mad if he saw what happend to the kitchen! Oh!" I sliped on a puddle and expected to hit the ground when I felt arms around me.

"Huh?" I looked at the person and saw Germany. I became realy scared.

"Germany! I'm so sorry for what I did to your kitchen! I was just making chicken soup and pasta for you and-" I stoped explaning myself when I saw his face go red. "Germany! You need to get back to bed!" I scold him, I went to 'scared mode' to 'some-what-motherly mode' (I picked it up from Hungary.). I took his hand and started to walk back to his room.

"Don't worry Germany I'll clean up your kitchen! Ah, you know what? I'll clean your whole house!" I told him. I got to his room, made him get to his bed, and tuck him in. I realized something.

"I'll be right back! Stay here!" I left to get a bowl of cold water and a towl.

**_~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~*_**

_'... What just happend? Does he think I'm sick?' _I thought confused. I remembered his hand in mine. Just the thought of it makes me fell like I'm being burned. It felt so intense that... words can not explan how I feel. I now know that I had fallen in love with him all over again. And yet... I feel sad and angry that he wasn't talking to me... He didn't see me... He saw that Germany... And when he saw me he was afraid, but that turn quickly into concern and irritation... I wanted him to see _me _and me alone... I wanted to hold him in my arms... To comfort him... In _my_ _body_...

"I'm back. Here let me put this on." I felt something cool on my forhead. I looked at my sweet, sweet Italia.

"Austria told me you got sick so I wanted to help you. But he told me I should wait awhile so I won't get sick as well. Then Prussia called and I thought 'Now I can help you!' because you're my bestest friend in the whole world and that's what friends do! And... I wanted you to get better." Italy rambled a little. He had on that beautiful smile on.

"Thank you..." I whispered. I think I just saw his smile got bigger.

_'Mine Got he's beautiful...' _I felt I wasn't worthy to be in his presence. My body (well it's not _my _body) went against me and my hand was stroking Italia's face. He looked so surprised.

"G-Germany?" Italy asked me-no Germany. I smiled a small, sad one and faded to the realm of sleep.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

"G-Germay?" I asked him. His hand was stroking my cheeck carefully, like he was afraid that I would brack if he applied to much pressure. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes. I was shocked, to say in the least. Germany gave me one of his rare smiles, and yet... it seems sad... I sighed.

_'He should smile more...' _I thought sadly. I got up and went to clean the house.

_**~-*~*-~*-La time skipe-do-da is brought to you by chibi Romano and chibi Spain~*-~*-~*-**_

I had an apron, a handkerchief on my head, and a push broom in my hands. I was sweeping in front of Germany's room when I felt something tug on my apron. I turn around to see Germany looking at me fiercely, and I could've sworn I saw a fire-y aura surround him. And did his eyes go out of vision? I've been told that you can tell when someone's eyes get out of vision because of their puplis.

"Ahhh! Germany! I'm so sorry for whatever I did! I-" The door closed...

"What just happened?" I tilted my head to the right.

_'It was like that time...'_

_**~*~*~*HRE POV~*~*~***_

I woke up after a while. I took of the pice of cloth, put it back in the bowl, and went to the door. I open it and saw Italia sweeping. He had a apron and a handkerchief on.

_'This seems so familier...' _Then I remembered.

_~*Flashback thing~* _**(AN:In this flashback thing HRE sort of reverts to saying 'she' insted of 'he'.)**

_I got back from a long battle. When I open the door I saw HER in all her beauty. My Italia. She was sweeping the floor with a big pushbroom. I gather the strength to try to get her attention. I slowly tuged her bow and pulled my hand back as fast as I could. She turned around and she started to cry._

'I don't want her to cry, but... She looks so cute with tears in her eyes.' _I thought. I closed the door and went to my room. I went on my bed and huged my pillow. After a few seconds I was rolling on my bed blushing._

'I got her to look at me!'

_~*End of flashback thing~*_

I found myself doing the same thing as I did then. My vision blurred from time to time. Italia turned around and screamed.

"Ahhh! Germany!"

_'So... Cute...' _I closed the door. I went to my bed, and put my face to my pillow.

.

.

.

_'Why did I do that?' _I asked myself.

_'Maybe it was because I thought of that time?... But why is my vision blurring? Is it because I just woke up? I don't know...' _I was confused.

_**~*~*~*? POV~*~*~***_

Darkness... Last thing I remembered was England shooting a beem at me... Then I remembered the when I first met Italy, but stoped before he jumped out of the empty crate of tomatoes... Now just darkness... All of a sudden I saw Italy. Wearing an... Apron and a handkerchief on his head?

_'What is he doing?' _I thought I saw him sweeping the floor.

_'Why does this look familer?'_ I felt my arm move, and my hand tug on the bow. Italy turned around to face me.

_'And he's crying.' _I tryed to yell at him to stop crying, and to take off the apron, but for some reason I couldn't.

'So... Cute...' I heard a voice say.

_'Who was that? Why does he sound like me?' _I thought franticly. My arm closed the door and my legs brought me to my bed. I couldn't move my body at all. My body put my pillow up to my face.

'Why did I do that? Maybe it was because I thought of that time?... But why is my vision blurring? Is it because I just woke up? I don't know...' The voice went again.

"Who are you?!" I demaned without moving my mouth. How I did that I have no idea.

'What was that?' The voice went again.

"Me. Now you didn't answer my question! Who are you?!" I yelled.

'I'm the Holy Roman Empire. Who are you?' The voice asked.

_'Holy Roman Empire?'_

"Imposible! The Holy Roman Empire is dead! Vait. Don't tell me you know a man who calls himself the Romen Empire?" I asked. That guy was crazy. I don't know how I got convinsed that he was Sir Roman Empire.

'Well I'm not dead, and didn't Italia's gandfather died? I never met him, but I wish I did...' The 'Holy Roman Empire' told me.

"How do you know Italy?"

'Well...' I felt my hand scrach my cheeck.

'Austria took Italia, and we lived together... I don't want to talk about it...'

"Where are you?"

'I'm on my bed. Well it's not my bed, but for now this is my room...'

"Vhat? Mein Gott vhat did bruder do vhen I got knocked out?" I muttered.

''Bruder'? Who is your bruder? Maybe...'

"Prussia. Vhy?"

'Vhat is your name? It's only fair that since I told you my name, you should tell me yours.'

"I am Germany."

'I was right... I wanted to know because Prussia is my bruder. He told me about you. Said that we look alike. This wasn't what I imagened of meeting my little bruder...'

"... Vhat?" I just became confused. I have a brother. That I never knew about?!

'We are brothers. Truth be told I thought I was dead, but some how got into your body.'

"So that vas vhat happened... *sigh* I vouldn't think that you _vere _the Holy Roman Empire, if I vasn't in this perdicament."

_'Although I _am _still suspicious of the whole thing...'_

'I understand...' Then I thought of Italy.

"Vhy is Italy here?"

'Oh uhhh. Prussia panicked when Spain called him, and got Italia to come over. Now he thinks that I am -or should I say you are- sick. He thinks that I'm you. I just don't know how to tell him.' This was a lot of information. I'm not sure if I could proses it all.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

I just finished cleaning (I work fast considering that I worked for Mr. Austria in the past.). I went back to Germany's room only to hesitate at the door.

_'Wh-what if I did something wrong? Is he still mad at me?' _I didn't know what to do. After a few mintes of mental argument I knocked on the door.

"Germany I'm coming in..."

* * *

**I know I know, end of chapter... Don't hate me! Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
